With rapid development of science and technology, more and more intelligent household appliances are introduced to millions of households, greatly improving comfort and convenience for people. For example, in order to reduce labors of sweeping a room, more and more people select to use a sweeping robot to sweep the room.
In the related art, in order to avoid furniture arranged in the room, the sweeping robot can scan an area that needs to be cleaned by infrared or ultrasonic to detect furniture that appears in a sweeping path. When sweeping the room, the sweeping robot can automatically turn when encountering the furniture, thus avoiding colliding with the furniture during a sweeping process.